My Remedy
by amazinganj
Summary: After Mockingjay, Panem has declared peace among its districts. Both living alone in District 12, Katniss & Peeta have their therapist to heal them but they will realize that they are each others remedies. They would fall back in love through the process.
1. A Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Dream

Katniss's POV

All I remember was a girl falling into an endless pit. At first, everything was kind of hazy. Then, everything went pitch black. While she was falling, different scenes flash out of the darkness. First, there was this scene of a mine explosion, and then came another girl lying on a bed of flowers in a forest. Next, a sort of underground building appeared. And lots of the sort kept on flashing and flashing. It was so silent that only thing I could hear was the racing heartbeat of the girl. She made soft shrieks and horrible screams as she saw all of these. She was on the verge of tears. I wanted to comfort her. Still more, I have no idea where I was. But there is this one thing that really puzzled me. The last one that showed up was a bright yellow dandelion. It moved closer to the falling girl. Then, I realized that the dandelion is real, that the girl can touch it.

She lifted her hand and motioned to touch it. The very moment she touched it, she finally stopped falling and found herself standing beside a fully-grown tree on a grassy field. The sun shone above her. Beyond that, nothing more. Rays of sunlight glinted on her hair. I, myself, can tell that it is spring judging by the wind, the scent of the air which smells so fresh and ripe.

The girl leaned her back on the tree for support and whistled a very familiar four-note tune. The birds perched on the tree followed suit. Music filled the air. The girl smiled but her smile vanished in no time when she saw the dandelion at her feet. She slid her back on the tree and sat on the soft grass which felt like it was newly mowed. She spread her hands onto the grass and played with some of it with her fingers.

The girl stared at the dandelion in reverie. Then she noticed something at her right. Something small came sprouting out of the earth. The same thing happened on her left. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by a great heap of glowing dandelions. She was like sitting on a great big and fluffy yellow cushion under the shade of a tree. It was the very first time I saw her smile and laugh.

Then, she hadn't noticed that someone was already walking in front of her. Careful with his steps, it was a boy, I could say. He, too, has a face that I think I have seen before, I don't know where or when. I definitely had or have strong feelings for that boy. I don't know. I just haven't figured out if it's positive or negative.

The girl hadn't had the chance to look up to the boy standing in front of her since she was too busy with the dandelions. The boy was just staring down at her. The view was starting to get blurry. I have to squint to see through the mist. The boy made a sound. He has spoken a word. But it was so soft. It was a whisper.

That's when I woke up.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**Thank you!**


	2. The News

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The News**

**Katniss's POV**

Well let's just say I'm 60% awake and 40% asleep. But I get more and more awake as each minute would pass by. I think I should give up on trying to remember that dream. There's no chance that I'll know what that boy said to the girl. And who is that girl? I feel like she and I are in some ways, scratch that, _many_ ways alike. Could the girl be me? But who is that boy? And what was that yellow thing around me again? I can feel that's very… significant.

The more I think about it, the more it vanishes from my memory.

I'm 90% awake now but I still force myself to sleep. I want to get back into that dream and figure things out. Mindlessly, I was humming myself to sleep.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

That song was quite familiar. It brought me different feelings. I suddenly want to laugh and cry at the same time. What is this song? But I kind of lose control of myself. I continue the next line.

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

I think I may be able to sleep right now. I snuggled happily under the covers and heavily took the scent of the warm sheets. I smiled as I was about to doze off.

But three loud knocks on the door echoed in the room. It interrupted me on my most joyful minute at the moment.

* * *

And that's when she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Oh no! I woke her. I didn't mean to. Well, I should really be waking her up though. _She's a mutt!_ _No! She's not a mutt!_ I have to keep on fighting myself. Oh when will these be over? The tracker jacker venom hasn't been completely taken out of me…

She's not opening the door? But she's screaming. I better try it if it's open. I held the silver doorknob as my fingers twitched. _Not a mutt. Not a mutt. _I felt the coldness of the metal doorknob upon my touch. It made me chill slightly.

I hadn't noticed I've been sweating so badly. I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand. This is it. On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3.

I opened the door and her scream was definitely louder this time inside. _Must comfort her_, I thought. I took a step towards her bed but something stopped me. _Screaming mutt. No!_ I fought myself back.

I ran towards her and grabbed her arm. Her face was under a pillow. I brushed her hair lightly with my other hand. Surprisingly, she slowly sat up and leaned her head on my shoulder. I scooted nearer to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Shh… Shh…"

It was the first time I saw her face. She's crying.

"Hey. Hey. It's gonna be alright." I whispered in her ear. I noticed that my voice shook. I suddenly felt that a tear was running down my cheek. I, too, was crying. _This can't be_, I thought. _I have to show I'm strong. I have to _be _strong… for her._

She's still screaming. I thought of the only thing that I could say to comfort her.

"I'm here. _Always_."

Luckily, those words made her stop. I looked at her face for the second time. Her eyes were shut tightly. She hasn't changed since the Games and the revolution. I smiled. Then something occurred to me. The tracker jackers, the wolf mutts, President Snow… Like Katniss, I closed my eyes too, hoping that the flashbacks would go away. I held her more tightly for support. I have to feel she's here with me. Then, the flashbacks changed. The ones before this was very clear but this one is a bit blurry.

I can see myself in a cave… with her. The next thing was kind of funny though. There was a lot of kissing. Some were real kissing, I can say. I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was her dark-colored ones. It was lovely and I felt that I would like to paint it already. I got lost in my thoughts when she asked me something.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

It was her voice that made me tingle inside.

"Who's smiling?" I asked her back.

She just shot me a look. I think it meant that it's not time for funny jokes.

"Well, you've been screaming like crazy." I said.

She looked shocked. She moved away from me.

"Since when?"

"Since I knocked on your door. Seriously, you don't know?" I replied and gave her that it's-not-time-for-funny-jokes look.

She glared at me and said something. More like hissed something.

"It was _you_!"

Then she started screaming again and throwing pillows at me. I get out of the bed and told her what she ought to know.

"You have to wake up, you know. You've been asleep for 3 days! And tomorrow he's coming. Dr. Woods will. He'll be our therapist." All these I said as I edged for the door.

She stopped screaming and throwing things at me.

"What?" she said. "Three days? Dr. Woods?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

_Is it true? He doesn't look like he's lying. I know Peeta. He doesn't lie at all. Well, he doesn't lie to _me_. He looks like the boy at my dream._

I stared at him. He looks scared at me for a minute but since I stopped throwing things at him, he calmed down.

_He said I was screaming and I don't even know. Now I remember. Peeta and I are both having problems. And I think mine's getting worse. Dr. Woods might be a help._

Then I thought about what happened the whole morning.

_I sat beside him the moment I felt his touch. I tried to look at his blue eyes to give me more comfort. Whenever I look at it, it really cheers me up. But this time his eyes were closed. Then, he smiled. That's when I asked him why he was smiling. I blushed right there. I hope he hadn't noticed._

_I shouldn't have thrown pillows at him. But he has taken me away from my sleep. He's right. We both have to be prepared for Dr. Woods tomorrow. _

The fresh scent of bread had distracted me from my thoughts. I looked to the table at my right and I saw some cheese buns covered with a plate and 2 glasses, one filled with water, the other with milk. Instantly, I knew who prepared that. He must've been visiting me for days and I do not know because I'm asleep.

I looked at Peeta. He was picking all the pillows scattered on the floor. I stared at him for a moment. His messy blonde hair always looked good on him. Then, I realized I already uttered something.

"Peeta."

I nodded at him as he walked towards me. He gave me a hand as I try to get out of the sheets of my bed. Looking at those sky blue eyes felt so… good.

* * *

**Review? :)**

**Thank you!**


	3. Choco Madness

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Choco Madness**

**Peeta's POV**

It's been a long time since I held her hand. _Holding her hand right now feels like everything is alright, like nothing is ever wrong, like we're perfectly safe and sound._

We went out of her bedroom and straight towards the top of the staircase. I stopped and faced her.

"I have to carry you," I said.

"I'm okay," she replied and made a step forward.

I blocked her from the staircase.

"No. I insist."

She sighed and flung her arm around the back of my neck. I stretched my arm behind her legs and scooped her up. Honestly, she's not any heavier than the sacks of flour I used to lift.

Carefully, we descended the stairs. While going down, I kind of steal glances of her face. I think she quite noticed it. Her face turned crimson red. I laughed. We reached the bottom of the staircase.

"You're blushing!" she teased.

I was surprised to hear that because she was the one who was blushing. Or was it only her?

"You're just heavy that's why I get all pink." I answered.

_Brilliant Peeta, _I thought. _What a great answer!_

I looked at her while I put her down. She yawned a little and I find it cute. She scanned the whole floor. Being asleep for days, she most likely had forgotten the condition of her house. She looked at the left, where the living room was. Next, she faced straight forward and found the foyer. Then, she turned right and spotted something on the dining room table.

"Is that… Is that a..." she stuttered.

I forgot to tell her about the…

"…cake?" she finished, making a run for the table.

She smiled. She glowed at the sight of my cake. And it's nice to know that.

"Chocolate cake!" I replied with a smile. I was pretty proud of myself. It did look gorgeous, so as her.

Once her hands clasped the edge of the table, she turned her head to me. I moved towards her.

"Please! I'm kinda hungry after 3 days of no food," she started pleading.

"Let's see. Well, don't say you didn't have anything to eat on those days. Actually, you left those cheese buns untouched, Ms. Everdeen." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

As I answered her, I hadn't noticed that she was stroking some lines like drawing something on the chocolate icing with her finger. The moment I saw this, she was already sucking her chocolate coated finger and getting a piece of the cake with her other hand.

I stood beside her and looked at the cake. She was gobbling the edge of the cake.

"Now it's…"

I was supposed to say "ruined" but I saw what she was stroking all over the cake awhile ago. She wrote the words "_Thank you Peeta"_ with her finger. I smiled. I looked at her for a moment. Her hands were full of chocolate. I bent down to her slowly and gently touched his forehead with my lips. I kissed her on the forehead. I couldn't resist…

She finished half of the cake with her bare hands while I used a fork and joined her. I took my first bite and it felt like the chocolate was bursting in my mouth.

"Mmmm… This is really good. I can't believe I did that!" I babbled out.

She stopped eating and looked at me after I spoke.

"Peeta, you've got something on your face. Let me wipe that off," she said.

I moved my face closer to hers as she removed whatever is on my face. Then she laughed so hard. It's good to hear her laugh.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're face is so dirty," she snorted.

That's when it hit me. She put chocolate all over my face. I quickly spread my hands over the remains of the cake. She ran outside with haste. She was pretty quick. _I'll just go with her, _I thought. _It's better than she screaming and throwing pillows at me. Girls_ _are so unpredictable. Dr. Woods has to come here and fast._

I reached the front steps of her house outside. She was nowhere to be found.

"You can run but you can't hide!" I shouted.

I heard some rustling on the bushes and some soft giggling. She's at the backyard.

I took my shoes off so that she won't hear me approaching. I duck and hid behind some of the bushes and check the surroundings. She's good at hiding. This was harder than I thought.

The place was so silent that the only thing audible was the drumming of my heartbeat. After minutes of hiding and waiting, I started to crawl out of the bushes slowly… slowly. I was kind of making it if it weren't for the leaves scattered on the grass. The crunching of the leaves with my knee broke the silence. I gulped.

Then, I saw her jump over me at the corner of my eye.

The next thing I knew was we were rolling on the garden. I should've closed my eyes. It made me dizzy when we stopped. She was on top of me, giggling. Even though her face was covered with chocolate and dirt, I can see her blushing. She's even trying to break eye contact with me.

"You've got to move more quietly," she said. "You're chasing off every rabbit in a ten-mile radius."

The moment she said that, it was like she brought me back into the Games, the first time we went there. Katniss and I were armed when we went hunting for Cato by then. And I made loud noises with my infected leg as we walked through the woods. It looked like she remembered it too. So I answered what I told her before.

"Really? Sorry, I didn't know."

She was going to say something but I already butt in.

"Don't tell me to take my shoes, or should I say _boots_, off. I already did that," I said with a smirk.

She laughed because I guessed what she was supposed to say. And I was right.

"_Kiss her!" _a part of me said. "_Go on! Kiss her." _That's when I felt like I could kiss her. I closed my eyes and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

_So_ _far, that was the best moment I've had this day. The minute he closed those eyes, I knew he was going to kiss me. When his lips touched mine, I felt like I'm alive again, like everything in my life is complete. This kiss wasn't like the ordinary kisses that we've had. This was like the ones we had in the cave and on the beach. This was the kiss that I don't really want to end. This was the kiss that made me long for more. I think I… no, I won't say it._

It lasted so long that it felt like we've been kissing for hours. I was the one who broke it. I have to breathe. Then, for the second time that day, he gave me a kiss on the forehead. After that, his expression went sour.

"Eww… soil!" he said as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. He looks so funny.

His face was so dirty. There are some bits of chocolate and dirt too. That made his eyes bluer than blue. I stared at his eyes. His long, golden eyelashes were adorable too.

I giggled and felt my ears turn red. He stared at me with a smile. I looked away.

That's when I saw something. Right behind that bush a few feet away from us were some flowers. They were blooming bold yellows, red, pinks, and blues with thick green leaves. Of all the flowers that my eyes laid on in this backyard garden, these ones that I was looking at hit me. It reminded me of my past. My head started spinning, flashbacks of some bloodbath at the arena, bombing on several districts, the first reaping, the Capitol…

"_Primroses_." I muttered lower than a whisper.

Of course he heard it. I was lying on top of him. It suddenly occurred to me that this whole thing with him today at the garden was kind of awkward. I rolled gently aside and stood up. He followed after me and we both shoved the dirt out of our clothes.

He walked toward the garden hose and held it. I went near him and he gave me the hose as he turned the faucet on. I gave the hose back to him and he began to wash and shower me.

_ Prim… Prim… Prim…_

I was lost in my thoughts when he nudged me.

"Your turn?" he said.

He handed me the hose and took off his shirt. His body hasn't changed since the first time we went to the Games. I reminisced the times when I was the one cleaning him because he was terribly sick.

He turned around and I washed his back. I gently rubbed some parts of his back with my hand. Then, he faced me and bent lower. I ran my fingers through his hair and slightly shook it to dry it off. I handed him the hose and he washed his own face.

Finally, he spoke.

"What's wrong?"

I hesitated for a moment. Then, I realized that Peeta is the only family I have now… and Haymitch. I spoke up.

"Those are primroses that we were supposed to plant together, right?"

"Yeah. I planted those myself since you were deep asleep for days," he explained.

_Peeta has done so much for me. He's been guiding me in my sleep. I owe him so much. How could I ever repay him?_

I was surprised when he said something.

"You don't have to."

_It's like he can read what's running in my mind_, I thought.

"And you should know, I've been sleeping at your house lately. I reckon you might want someone to be with even if you're asleep," he said. "Let's go back?"

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

_Even if the flashbacks had gone to her, I still can't help thinking of the kiss. It was so flawless. I bet no mutt can kiss like that, _I told myself. _I think she liked it too._

The expression on her face had changed when she noticed the primroses I planted for her and our moment was all gone. I don't blame her for having the flashbacks.

That really bugged her so I walked over the garden hose to wash ourselves. I had to ask her why even if I can really read what she was thinking about. Then, she wore that look that she has to repay me because of my kindness.

She has to get some rest so I told her that we should go.

* * *

**Review?**

**Thanks! :)**


	4. The Canvas

**Hope you like this! :)**

**Big announcement at the end of this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Canvas**

**Peeta's POV**

I almost forgot. We were both dripping wet. Katniss was shivering. I was shivering too. I took my dry shirt and wore it. Katniss crossed her arms over her chest. I thought this meant that she want to be alone, a sign of independence. I dared not to put my arms around her back. No one even dared to talk or start the conversation. _Here we go again. Awkward!_

She led the way back inside her house. The rest of Victor's Village was eerily quiet. I wanted to go to Haymitch's but he wasn't home. He told me to take care of Katniss because he'll be going to the Capitol to see Effie. But he's been gone for 3 days now. _Is there something going on between the two?_

We were already at t he doorstep of her house. She stopped on her tracks and slowly looked at Haymitch's house. _I guess we're thinking the same thing._ Obviously, she doesn't know about Haymitch being gone. I ought to tell her but we're both not in the mood and we know it. She heaved a sigh and went inside. Then, I thought if I should go in too. _Maybe she needs some time alone, some privacy. Maybe she doesn't want me with her at the moment. Maybe I should go home. Maybe that's what she wants. Maybe_…

But I was lost in my thoughts when a raindrop landed on my nose. I felt it slide down and drip on the floor as it reached the tip of my nose. I looked at the sky. The weather surprised me. It was sunny awhile ago. _The weather is unpredictable. You can never tell if it would be a sunny or gloomy day. And its mood changes from time to time. Just like her._

I bowed my head and looked at the ground. I watched the raindrops hit the floor and make dark marks on the ground when I noticed my feet twitching slightly.

_Oh no!_ I thought. _Not again!_

I held on to a wall before my _transformation_ got serious. _Must hold on before it gets worse. Must hold on tight before…_

I felt my eyes dilating as the rain poured down.

_She's a mutt! Don't go in._

"No! She's not…"

_She's just hiding. Run away! Or kill her NOW!_

"No! I won't…"

_She'll eat you… ALIVE!_

"Maybe I should run…"

_ She'll burn your house down too. Go home! Guard it!_

"No! She won't."

_STOP FIGHTING YOURSELF!_

"She's not a mutt. I'll go in there and prove you wrong!"

_No! Wait._

I made a huge step inside. The voice inside my head was gone. I went back outside and checked the part of the wall I held unto. The scratches all over the wall hadn't surprised me. I'm used to seeing that from time to time. But what shocked me the most was the scratches I had made at one of the posts at her doorstep and the scratches on the door. _Sorry, Katniss! _I took one last look outside. It was starting to rain cats and dogs.I walked backwards and got inside.

I turned around and faced the stairs. That's when I heard it. After years and years of waiting to hear that thing again, I finally heard it. The last time I enjoyed hearing it was in class when I was five. All the birds stopped chirping and listened to it too. The memory and the sound were still very clear to me. I remember it was just like yesterday.

Katniss was singing.

Her voice was full of life. It was like a choir of angels descending from the heavens, like a gift filled with hope and endless love. _I wish I could sing like that_!

Her music filled me inside. It even might've been the one that stopped me having those attacks. I smiled at the thought of this.

"No mutt could sing like that!" I told myself quite proudly.

The sound was coming from upstairs. _Probably in her bedroom_, I thought.

With each step I took, her voice became clearer. Of course it was kind of muffled. We're a floor apart.

I was climbing the flight of stairs. The feeling was like a tracker jacker has bitten me. It was quite hallucinating. I felt so light and sort of high I guess. I felt something stirring deep inside me. I loved her more. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to jump off the stairs at the same time. Her voice has given me high energy. But, like back when I was five, I was a goner. And that was the best feeling her song ever brought me.

I reached the top of the flight and thought about her, me, _us_. It made me blush. I can't decide if I should go in or not. _If I go in, she might stop singing. I don't want that. If I stay, she'll not stop._

But a part of me told me that I should go in and so that's what I did.

I opened the door and found her sitting on her bed by the window. She was definitely looking outside even if it's raining hard.

She continued singing and hadn't looked at me like no one really came in. I moved to her bedside table and got a cheese bun. The pastry was cold but still I took a bite. I drank a bit of water until the glass was half full. With nothing much to do, I sat on the edge of her bed. She still hadn't noticed me.

She changed her clothes. And that reminds me that I was still soaking wet. I must've messed her whole house with dripping water. _This day's not getting any better_.

I saw some red marks all over her arms. She was struggling with the flashbacks too. _That's why she sang. Maybe that's what she does to stop the attack of those horrible flashbacks._

She was still singing. _Oh, how I loved it when she sings. _ _I just can't help liking her more. _

I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground and took another bite on the cheese bun. The next thing I knew was I already finished it off. Unmindfully, I drummed my fingers on the sheets of her bed. She must've sensed it. Her song had come to an end.

After minutes with none of us talking, well, she broke the record.

"Peeta," she said.

I looked at her. She was already looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You express what you feel through painting." Her voice catches.

"What do you mean?" I solicited.

"I'm talking about the flashbacks and that kind of stuffs," she explained.

"Oh, yeah I do. You want me to show them to you?" I asked again.

There was no answer.

"The last time I showed them to you, you told me they were horrible," I spoke.

"Yes. But painiting it felt good, didn't it?" she said with a smile. It was nice to see her smile again.

There was a long silence,

"So you're saying you wanna paint?" I questioned.

"Teach me, Peeta! Oh, please teach me," she begged and started to kneel in front of me. This made me laugh a little. She was just fooling around. Her singing might have cheered her up.

"Sure but my painting materials are at home," I replied quite unsurely.

"Then we'll go there," Katniss replied, getting a coat from her closet.

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I opened my closet and there I found all the clothes that Cinna had left me. I took out a gray woven coat with a blazing red, furry hood for me. I also took a black and white striped cotton coat with a black hood and handed it to Peeta. I think Cinna had put some clothes for Peeta too for circumstances like these. _Oh how I miss him._

"Here," I said.

He took it from my hand and stared at for a moment with an unconvinced look as if deciding to wear it or not.

"Look, Katniss. I'm wet and I don't think I'd want to wear this and wet it myself," he said, handing it back to me.

I laughed out loud. "It's okay!"

"And about your house, I think I kind of messed it up. Drops of water are all over the stairs and I uhmm… scratched the post, wall, and door in front of the house," he blurted out. Peeta avoided my look and lowered his head.

_He's cute when he gets all shy._

This made me laugh even harder. I just wore my coat and left the room. Peeta followed.

I made a few steps and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Where is it? I don't see any- AHHHH!"

I was cut off in midsentence when I almost slipped down the stairs. Luckily, Peeta grabbed my arm and got hold of me.

He pulled me closer to him in an instant and hugged me. Everything was happening too fast. But I would say I liked it. His arm was around my back and the other was gently rubbing on my hair. He was muttering something but I couldn't hear it. My face was buried on his chest.

I lifted my arms and hugged him back. He really was wet. I tried to breathe in and catch some of his scent but I think it was washed away. _Too bad_, I thought.

I thought he wasn't going to do it but he eventually did let go. I looked at him straight in the eyes and I did the same. Then, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"We better get going and be _careful_," he warned. He really looked worried.

"Jeez. I'm _perfectly_ fine," I said.

He held a tight grip on my hand and led the way downstairs, to avoid slipping on some puddles of water scattered everywhere. It was still raining so I got an umbrella from the umbrella stand beside the front door. Peeta took hold of it and covered us from the pouring rain.

We walked in a zigzag path outside because there were a lot of puddles. We were on our way to Peeta's. I remembered about Peeta mentioning this _Dr. Woods_ this morning.

"So, what about Dr. Woods?" I asked him.

"He's gonna be our therapist, Katniss. I think he's gonna heal us from the traumatic events we'd had," he explained.

"I really wish he could. I want to be me again, the _me _I was way back before the revolution, before the Games," I said.

"He better cure us. The venom in me is attacking me like crazy!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. You better take care of yourself," I said and looked at him in the face.

"I do," he said, smiling. But he did not look at me. "Haymitch is not here."

"Where is he?"

"He's at the Capitol to see Effie."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Our conversation was getting a bit dull.

We arrived at Peeta's front door. He closed the umbrella and put it in an umbrella stand. We went in and he closed the door behind us.

Peeta's house was much like mine's. I think the only difference was the walls here were painted blue. Plus, it's much cleaner than mine, like it hasn't been really used. The tiles were so polished and the curtains hung so perfectly. The sofa in the living room looks like it hasn't been sat on before.

I took of my coat and hung it over a chair. We went upstairs and stepped in his bedroom. _Pretty much like mine too_, I thought. He took of his coat and laid it on his bed. I sat on his bed and looked at the window. It was still raining outside.

Peeta took some clothes from his closet and brought it with him in the bathroom. I stood up from his bed and went outside of his room. I saw a door left slightly ajar beside his room. I pushed the open door and switched the light on.

The room was filled with Peeta's paintings. My mouth hung open at the sight of this. The four sides of the room were lined with different masterpieces. Most of them were _me_. Some were about the Games, the revolution, and some of the pastries he used to bake.

I tried to touch a painting of my mockingjay pin. I felt it was full of life. I also tried to look at each one of the paintings, even though most of them scared me. I don't look at my images too much. The artwork I loved the most was his painting of a small bright lemon yellow dandelion in the middle of a canvas. That small thing meant so much to me.

I looked at the wall and noticed that it was filled with colors too.

"Oh my gosh! _Peeta_!"

The walls were full of different colors. There were shades of blue, pink, purple, green, and pale orange. Of course, his favorite color. The paints even reached the ceiling. I imagined Peeta climbing a ladder holding a can of paint and a paint brush on the other.

I was going to run to Peeta back in his room and tell him how proud I am for him when this painting of me caught my attention.

My eyes are dark colored. But the way he painted it, it seemed to have so much color and beauty. He gave life to my eyes. I walked towards it.

"I look… beautiful."

"Yes you do." a voice from the door said. I turned to look. It was Peeta. Who else could it be?

"I paint what I see. That's what I see whenever I look into your eyes, Katniss," he explained.

"You sure have a creative mind right there, Peeta," I joked.

He already changed his clothes and he smells so fresh right now. He went to a small cabinet and opened it. He got some paint and 2 paintbrushes out of there.

"This is incredible, Peeta!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you! I really love to paint," he replied with a smile.

He got two canvases and put it on the floor beside me. He sat right there and I sat beside him. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"There are three basic steps in painting. First, you ready your materials." He gestured at the materials. I nodded. "Next?"

"Second, you think of what to paint," he said. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. We'll just skip number 2. And third?" I asked.

"You can't do number 3 without doing number 2," Peeta explained.

"What's number 3?" I asked.

"The hardest. Paint," he answered and we both laughed.

"What? I was expecting you to be a bit more specific in this procedure," I said.

"You have to paint with feelings. More like, paint what you feel and feel what you paint," he cleared. "Like this."

He closed his eyes for a minute and opened it. He dipped his paintbrush on some paint and brushed it with such a gentle stroke across the canvas. I looked into his eyes and watch those ocean blue ones look around the canvas.

I stared hard at his painting, wondering what it would be this time since he had already painted almost all things I could think of. There are times when he would just close his eyes and brush it on the canvas without looking at it.

After a few minutes, he was done.

"I told you. You have to feel it," he said.

He showed it to me and it was an abstract piece of art. It was full of different hues and shades that gave it such a strong appearance. I couldn't really tell what it was. It was _everything_, if that was possible.

"What will you call that?" I asked.

"I really don't know," he answered and in a confused tone.

"Step number 2. You think of what to paint. What is that?" I examined.

He bowed his head. "Well, it was… it was… your voice."

I quickly turned pink. I looked away. _What?_ I thought.

"What do you mean?" I queried.

He finally looked up to me. His face was red like mine.

"I heard you singing today like when we were five years old back then. So I thought why not try to paint what I heard. So I painted it the way I felt it. Like I said, paint what you feel and feel while you paint," he mumbled softly.

I didn't know what to say. I ran out of words to speak. I was simply speechless.

After a long pause, he spoke.

"Well say something."

That time, I knew exactly what to say. "I'm not good at saying something."

* * *

**Spoiler Alert: They're coming on Chapter 5! Find out who they are... :D**

**Please review :)**

**Thanks! :)**


	5. The Visitors

**Sorry if I haven't updated sooner. We were on a family vacation. :)**

**So I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Visitors**

**Peeta's POV**

That really surprised me, what she said. She brought me back in time. We were on the cave on our first time to join the Games. I told her everything, that I've had a crush on her ever since I laid eyes on her that I was a goner like her mom, and all of the sort. And in reply to my confession, that was what she said. _I can't believe she did it again. How many times do I have to keep in mind that she is unpredictable?_

I was pretty annoyed when she said that. To be honest, I was expecting for a nice answer. I, kind of, was feeling that thing again, the anger that overtook me just after the Games when she told me that some of it were just acting. _I'm not that angry at her. Well, just a bit._

It was hard for me to say what I feel even if they say I can charm the world in three sentences. It was hard for me to confess to her that was why I paint. And I got that as an answer. She was being unfair. That's all!

I just looked away and shrugged. I was sure she saw the disappointment in my face. But she ignored it.

"I guess it's my turn to paint now," she said.

I moved the paint to her and let her paint. I saw her trembling fingers holding the paint brush. Her fingers were shaking as she made her first stroke across the canvas.

"Hold it gently," I told her and got a paintbrush and showed her.

"This is kinda weird. I'm used to holding bows and arrows with such grip. And this is the total opposite!" she cried in amazement.

I smiled at her and looked at a window. The rain was starting to die down. The sky was already dark and I could just spot the moon right there. I sighed. It was already night time.

I looked at her painting. I couldn't figure out what it was. I felt so sleepy. She was taking forever on a single painting and she was humming. _That's why I feel so sleep and tired_, I thought.

I lied down on my chest. I used both my arms as a pillow. I tried to stay awake with her for awhile but I just couldn't help but fall into sleep.

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I'm having a hard time at this painting. I thought this was just easy. But I thought wrong. _Now, I can see how great Peeta is with all his creations_.

H e was quite disappointed on what I said. But I have to stick with myself. _I really am not good at saying anything. It is hard for a girl to come up with words. Good for him though. He can charm the world in three sentences_, I thought.

I hadn't realized that I was already painting a world, the Earth. My fingertips are coated with blue paint all over. Then, I added some yellow eyelashes around the globe and sketched the eyelid.

"Done!" I said.

I put down my paintbrush and showed my first painting to Peeta. He was asleep. I looked at the window outside. The rain had stopped. Stars were already twinkling in the night sky. I sighed and put down the canvas.

I lied beside him and whispered in his ear.

"I see the world in your eyes".

That was what I painted.

He tossed and turned a little and I thought he would wake up but he didn't. He just smiled in his sleep.

I cuddled beside him throughout the night. At first, I couldn't sleep because the floor was so cold. I thought about getting some pillows and blanket for Peeta and I. But he might be awake on the minute I was getting some things in his room. He might think his dreams about losing me were true. _I can't leave him_, I thought.

I looked at his face. I suddenly felt the urge inside me to kiss him. Those lips were irresistible. We've kissed for a hundred times and I really liked the way it catches my lips as I hung from his. This made me blush at the moment. I cupped his soft cheeks and caressed it with my fingers. Then, I ran my fingers through his blonde hair. _He looks so good, _I examined. The next thing I knew I was already turning the lights off. I snuggled beside him again as the whole room went black. Suddenly, he moved in to me and trapped me in his embrace. I used to take some of his scent and he smelled so fresh and good. I placed my hands on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

I had dreams that night, mostly about Prim. There was this scene that totally blew me off. I saw how she could've died.

She hadn't died in the revolution. She was living with me in our house. We eat and used to hang out every day. Gale and I spent most of our time hunting. There were also times when Peeta was there too. Sometimes, he and Prim would talk when Gale and I were away. All of us were so happy.

One day, Prim was terribly sick I called mom and she said that I just give the medication which Prim told me to give her. She was like healing herself. I looked for some herbal plants but I was too late.

I had no time to blame myself because I was interrupted by someone's cry.

* * *

"Children! Oh dear!" said a lady.

Then, there was a man's laughter and the pungent odor of alchol.

Someone was shaking me. I let out a grunt and slowly opened my eyes. The sunlight blinded me. I blinked my eyes a few times and cleared my vision.

I saw his blue eyes. Then, I noticed his blue hair. _Wait, blue hair?_ I thought.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Peeta was looking at me, his eyes wide open and his mouth agape in astonishment. I looked at him the same way.

"Your hair. It's blue!" we both said in unison and clasped our hands on our mouths.

I grabbed my hair and took a look at it. It really was blue. I let out a shriek. I saw the floor wet with blue paint and traced where it came from. Someone between the two of us had spilled paint all over the floor.

I looked at Peeta. He was mouthing me something.

"You're crying?"

I felt a tear run down my face. I wasn't crying because my hair had been blue. I was crying because of my dream. I mouthed back at him.

"Dream".

He nodded and pointed towards the door. We both faced towards it. There stood 3 persons. By the color of her hair which was blue like ours this time, and by the tone of her voice awhile ago like she was worried sick, that was Effie.

Peeta and I looked at each other and gave the her-hair-isn't-blue-because-of-the-paint-but-it's-one-of-her-fashionable-wigs look.

Then we saw a familiar looking man with bottles of liquor in both of his hands.

Haymitch.

Peeta leaned closer to me and whispered something in my ear.

"He's taped it to his hands. Look!"

I did as I was told. Peeta was right. Haymitch had bottles of liquor taped in his hands. But I still did trust him.

The last one was like a fat man wearing a white robe or gown I should say and he also had a stethoscope around his neck. He was a brunette and had a brown moustache.

That time, it was I who moved closer to Peeta.

"Dr. Woods?" I asked, lower than a whisper.

"Seems to be," he answered.

At first, it seemed to be nice having them here but then I realized Haymitch and Effie's presence reminded me of the Games. I heard Peeta muttering something under his breath. He was then, twitching. I held his arm and mentioned, above a whisper, "Stay with me". His eyes stopped dilating.

"Always," he replied.

That brought us back to the moment when we were about to kill Snow and he was losing his self. But I kissed him that time.

"Oh my children! Were you trying to imitate me? You don't have to paint your hair blue. Just give me a call and I'd lend you some wigs or dye maybe," she said hastily and moved towards us.

Her voice made me smile and feel sad inside at the same time. Effie tried not to step on puddles of blue paint. When she reached us, she hugged us both. Peeta went back to normal eventually.

"No, we didn't. The paint spilled all over –"I was cut in midsentence.

"Tut tut tut," she butt in. "I know it took this long to realize that my fashion is wonderful. No need to explain."

She let go of us.

"So you're still playing the star-crossed lovers thing off-camera?" teased Haymitch.

I noticed that I was still holding Peeta's arm. I let go of him. He might've seen us wrapped in each other's arms while we were sleeping. I glared at Haymitch on our back.

"Easy, sweetheart. You don't have to blush," Haymitch played.

Peeta and Haymitch laughed. I was so embarrassed.

Then, a loud chuckle came from Dr. Woods' direction. He walked giddily towards us. He outstretched his arm and shook Peeta and mine's.

"Are you Dr. Woods?" Peeta asked.

"Well, yes I am! And you're supposed to be Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread and Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire," he said, chuckling in between.

I laughed a little.

"Oh my gosh, Peeta! He looks so cute," I told him.

Dr. Woods looked at me and smiled. He even turned pink. This made me laugh harder.

"Chuckles everytime!" Haymitch warned.

"Come on you two. We're going to have to work on a schedule!" Effie reminded.

"Not again!" I said in disappointment. I crossed my arms and scowled at Effie.

She ignored me anyway. "But before we start, let us tell you first what you have to know."

* * *

**REVIEW?**

**THANK YOU :)**


	6. Our house, her rules

**Here's Chapter 6! **

**Hope you guys have watched the movie...**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Our house, her rules**

**Katniss's POV**

"First, Dr. Woods and I will be staying here with you. I will be here to regulate your therapy sessions with Haymitch," she babbled.

Peeta and I took a bite on our breads. Effie decided to discuss her lecture while eating breakfast to save time. "It's on my schedule," she would say.

We were all at the dining table eating while Effie roamed around us, barely eating her food.

"_That means I'll be here all the time_," she said, emphasizing each word.

Peeta and I locked our eyes on each other with worried faces and swallowed the bread together with a gulp.

Haymitch and Dr. Woods were sitting across us. They were also eating some of Peeta's breads. I just didn't know what it was called. I was just too afraid to ask Peeta what it was or he might start going on about breads and pastries.

"Understand?" she asked.

Of course, no one answered. No one listened. No one even cared.

"I can feel we're in the train again," Peeta whispered over to me.

I laughed.

Haymitch was keeping an eye on us both. Maybe he was thinking something about us. When Effie saw the taped bottles of liquor on his hands, she almost collapsed. She mentioned that that was the worst thing she ever saw in her whole life, that that was the most ridiculous thing that a man could do.

I turned over to Dr. Woods. Effie was still circling round and round the table.

"So how are you, Dr. Woods?" Peeta interviewed.

"I'm good. I'm good." He said, chuckling every time. "It's my first time here at District 12. I have to say it's not that bad. I am actually from District but I became a doctor at the Capitol so yeah. I have no wife and kids. I refused to because of… you know…."

All the people in that house, even Effie who wasn't listening because she was busy dealing with other matters, knew exactly why.

"How about you two? How are you?" he asked.

We both knew what to answer that we replied together.

"Good maybe…" we said and both looked away.

It surprised me when I found that I had already finished my bread like the rest.

"Are you listening?" Effie bellowed.

"Yes," we all said.

"Good. As I was saying, boys with boys and girls with girls, every night."

Peeta looked at me. He looked scared. He quickly grabbed my hand and insisted.

"We can't be!" he refused.

Then, all heads turned to him. Beside Dr. Woods' soft giggles, there was a long silence. After that, I spoke up.

"Peeta." I looked at him in the eyes. "It will be okay." I rubbed his arm as he let go of me.

"Don't worry, kids." said Dr. Woods. "It comes with the therapy."

Peeta lowered his head. I know that there were a lot of things going on in his mind.

"And mind you, this is the fun type of therapy. Not the lame and boring one," Dr. Woods explained.

I rubbed Peeta's shoulders. "See. It'll be fun," I cheered himup.

I heard Peeta let out a sigh. _He might be thinking about having those dreams again. About losing me…_

"Going back. Katniss and I wil be staying at her house. Dr. Woods, Peeta, and Haymitch, here on Peeta's house," Effie continued.

"I have my own house. I live alone, okay?" Haymitch answered, who was secretly sipping liquor.

Finally, Peeta looked up. "This means hello Dr. Woods."

I smiled. He was alright.

"That's my boy!" Dr. Woods exclaimed.

We all burst out in laughter.

"But where will we handle the therapy sessions?" Dr. Woods asked.

"Here. At my house. I mean why not?" Peeta said with a grin.

"Very well then," Effie approved.

_Well, about me and Effie, I think this would be kind of awkward. And, oh, I'll be the one waking up early with her because I'm with her. I don't think this is going to be good. Peeta can talk with Dr. Woods and they'll be best buds. Peeta can be friends with anybody. He always knows what to say. But I think Effie might not be that bad either, _I thought.

Haymitch suddenly stood up and walked away. He was really drunk judging by the way he walked.

"You're staying here!" Effie scolded.

But nothing can stop Haymitch. He stepped out of the house and headed for his home.

"The session will be every day. The more regular it is, the faster you will heal," said Effie. She looked at her watch then to the clipboard she was holding. "Oh, it's almost time! Dr. Woods, anything more to add?"

"Well just to be clear. This therapy can involve travelling to the Capitol, talking alone with me, talking alone with each other, hunting, baking, and much more."

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

While Effie and Dr. Woods were talking, Katniss held my hand. Absent-mindedly, I gently played with it with my fingers and I saw her smile at the corner of my eye. Her hair was still blue and so as mine. I felt like I want to tell her something at the moment.

I played with her hand more and she was quite giggling. I laughed a little. I liked it when we kind of flirt around. I moved closer to her and held onto her waist with my free hand. She laughed and took her hand away from my grasp. She looked at me and gave me a wink. I smirked.

"Children!" Effie and Dr. Woods shouted.

We hadn't realized that they were already watching us.

"It's his/her fault," we both answered, laughing.

"Oh gosh! You're going to give me a heart attack. You forgot your manners!" Effie raged. "What was that? Flirting in front of the dining table? I can't believe I have to say this but THAT IS MAHOGANY!"

We both laughed and clapped our hands.

"Haymitch should've seen that," Katniss told me.

I laughed even harder.

"I think I'll have to teach you some manners again. Let me add that to my schedule."

"No!" we cried in desperation.

"Then listen!" Effie cried. "Go take a bath and your first session is about to start. Rinse that paint from your hair. It looks ridiculous on you."

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I raced to his bedroom. He tried to overtake me but he couldn't. I jumped over a chair on my way and pushed it to him. I was leading. I ran up the flight of stairs and dared not to look back. I was already on top of the stairs and saw him at the bottom at the corner of my eye. I was laughing so hard. He too was. I reached for the door and swung it open. I made a jump for his bed and lied on my back, catching for my breath. Then, he was lying right next to me. He wasn't that exhausted like me.

Peeta walked towards the mirror in his closet and looked at his reflection. He was there for minutes, and then I asked him what he was doing.

"Just admiring my looks," he said with a wink. "I still don't want to rinse this off. It's not every day a blonde accidentally paints his hair blue in his sleep."

I chuckled. "Maybe, me too."

"What do you call a person with a fair golden hair?" he asked and walked towards me.

"A blonde." I answered.

"What do you call a person with blue hair?" he asked again.

"What?" I replied.

"I don't know!" he said. We were rolling on the bed, laughing.

"That was supposed to be a joke but I really don't know what to call a person with blue hair," he explained.

"We'll I guess if it's a girl it's called an 'Effie'." I replied.

"Yeah. And if it's a boy it's called a 'Caesar'." he snorted. The room was filled with laughter once again.

Then, we pretended to be Caesar and Effie. Of course, Peeta was Caesar and Effie was me. Peeta was asking me different questions while I answer him in my Capitol accent. We really had so much fun.

When we heard Effie's footsteps, I hurriedly opened Peeta's closet and borrowed some clothes. I took a purple shirt and some jogging pants. I also took a towel. Peeta was taking some clothes from his closet too.

"I'll go first!" I shouted at him when I was already in the bathroom, undressing.

I heard Peeta talking to Effie.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Effie just told me that I should take a shower right after Katniss steps out of the bathroom. She also mentioned that we were on a tight schedule.

I heard Katniss singing in the bathroom. I lied down on my bed and daydreamed about what happened today… about us. The flirting part explains it all. Oh, how I loved that. I laughed at the thought of that.

I might not have mentioned it but I saw her painting this morning, when we woke up. Effie's voice awakened me. And the first thing I saw was her painting. Just one look at it and I knew what it meant. There's this globe as a pupil of an eye. And I was pretty sure that was mine. After all those times she doesn't say anything whenever I tell her something, it was nice to know that she can actually see the world in my eyes. And her painting wasn't that bad too. Although this was the bad result: blue hair. But it's okay though.

I almost fell asleep in my daydream when she stopped singing and the bathroom door opened. She came out dressed in my clothes. The blue paint wasn't completely rinsed from her hair. She looked like she had blue highlights on her dark hair.

I took my things with me in the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. With Dr Woods

**Here it is! :)**

**Find out what Katniss really felt through the Games and the Revolution...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: With Dr. Woods**

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta went into the bathroom after me. I took a towel and wrapped my hair. There are still hints of blue paint all over it. I sat on his bed and thought about what our first therapy session was going to be like.

_I think that the first session will be like an examination. Dr. Woods would like interview us and understand what is going on in our minds. Maybe he would ask us privately. I mean I don't want Peeta hearing me talking about the flashbacks I have in mind. I don't want him to know what I've been going through right now. Then, after Dr. Woods interviewed us, maybe that's when we'll have fun. I really look forward to that because for once, I want to forget all these things that happened to me especially being the Mockingjay._

I was lost in my thoughts when the door opened. Effie stepped in.

"Katniss, this will be your first session. See Dr. Woods downstairs," she ordered.

I took the towel out of my head and combed my hair. I just saw Effie flinch at the sight of my hair. As I was about to leave the room, Effie added something.

"I have a very important announcement to make after your interviews."

I nodded and climbed down the stairs. Dr. Woods was waiting at the couch in the living room. He motioned for me to go inside a vacant room. So, I went in and he followed me. He closed the door, making sure that no one would hear us.

It was a small room, more like an empty storage room. There were two stools, one for me and the other for him. I sat on one. He followed suit and flipped a few pages on his clipboard. Finally, he cleared his throat and greeted me first.

"Hello again, Ms. Katniss Everdeen," he said. He wasn't chuckling this time. II thought that this case might be really serious.

I nodded at him with a grin.

He looked at his clipboard from time to time. "We might get a little personal here," he warned. "So, how did you prepare for the reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games?"

I felt myself shake. It wasn't easy for me to answer but I kind of managed.

"Mother gave me a dress to wear. Madge's Mockingjay pin… Gale and I met in the woods that morning."

"And your sister Prim?"

"She slept with mom. Mother braided our hair. Prim… wore a dress of mine. Little duck…"

The words get stuck in my throat.

"You did felt like the world fell upon you when she was picked, huh? You volunteered for her."

I stared at him blankly.

"When Peeta was chosen, what did you feel?"

"I went like 'Not him!'." My voice catches.

"Rue was like your sister. The cave scene really went naturally, right? There was a lot of _bonding_ with him. When you two were held victors, what came into you?"

I hesitated for a moment but gave in though. "I was happy that it all finally came to an end." I felt beads of sweat run down my face. My voice was trembling all the time. I can't control it.

"But of course, it wasn't over. President Snow was threatening you. What do you think of him?"

Harsh words tumbled out of my mouth.

"A MONSTER! A MUTT! A MAN-EATING WOLF MUTT!"

Dr. Woods was covering his ears and he was saying something but I couldn't hear. Someone was screaming.

"Stop screaming, Ms. Everdeen! Calm down. Calm down."

I was the one screaming and I wasn't aware of it. So, I stopped. I wished Peeta was there with me. He would hold me thight and give me comforting words.

Sr. Woods went scribbling things on his clipboard. More words jumbled out of me. He didn't ask me more questions. I told him how I felt.

"Haymitch and I had a deal. We have to save Peeta but I didn't know they set that up to save me. I wouldn't survive without him, they told me. Finnick, Beetie, Joanna, Mags, Wiress… saved us. It was a clock, you see. But Peeta was gone. I was shouting his name. I heard him answer back but suddenly all went black. I can't believe I lost him. Then, District 13 came back but Peeta, oh Peeta, wasn't with me. President Snow got him but he didn't kill him. HE TORTURED HIM! Oh, Peeta. Then Gale was there. There was no District 12. But I know Peeta was fighting his self. I know Peeta. He thought I was a mutt when we got him. It hurt me so badly. I thought we got him back. Finnick died. Prim died. Many died because of me. Oh, it was terrible. I killed Coin. Then I chose Peeta. But things will never be the same."

I was crying already. I took me this long to realize the things happening to me involved Peeta. Dr. Woods was nodding and scribbling things the whole time. It was nice to let my emotions out even if it was mostly filled with Peeta… Peeta… Peeta…

I wiped my tears away, sniffed, and looked at Dr. Woods.

"It's okay now, Ms. Everdeen. We've been talking for 3 hours. It was like every word you speak takes a minute or two for you to finish. A minute or two for a single word," he chuckled. "I'm afraid you haven't noticed the time. We both skipped lunch. Don't worry about me, Ms. Everdeen. I'm used to this already. I saw that it was hard for you to talk about these things. I also saw that I t was your first time to talk about it. Of all the private talks I had, yours was quite above normal. Nothing to worry about."

He stopped and gave me a cheerful smile.

"Now, if you will go directly to Peeta's room and wait there for Peeta. I will talk with him right now. And please don't tell anyone about his conversation. It is quite confidential. Thank you and you may go."

Before I went out, I made sure that there were no signs of tears on my face. I opened the door and saw Peeta with a worried face. His hair has blue highlights on it. I thought it looked cool but I wasn't in the perfect mood to smile about it. I looked away and went upstairs. I went to his bedroom and closed the door behind me. I lied on the bed. With nothing to do, I slept.

* * *

I woke up when there was a loud banging on the door. I sat up and shouted "It's open!" But then, it wasn't coming from that door. It was coming from a door downstairs. He suddenly occurred to me. _Peeta_. _He might be having those hard times right now_. I looked at the clock. I've been asleep for hours.

I leaned my ear on the floor. I was eavesdropping. I was surprised when I heard him shouting my name. I blushed.

* * *

I wondered if he heard me too. I thought I was also like that in my interview. I wanted to go downstairs and tell him that everything was alright but I mustn't.

I stood up and lied on the bed again. I heard footsteps which sounded like two people coming upstairs. I heard the sound grew newarer and neare. The door opened and Peeta and Effie was there. Peeta sat right next to me and held my hand. I squeezed it and smiled at him. His face was flushed.

Effie stood in front of us, cleared her throat, and told us her announcement.

"There had been a slight change of plans," she began. "I'm afraid you'll love this, kids. We are going to the best place here in Panem, the most industrialized part of this country. We're actually going there to do whatever you like. You can play at the arcade, go to the mall. Just forget all the stress you have. Jeez you kids. You have stress already at a young age. That could grow you wrinkles. Anyway, with Dr. Woods' permission, we are going to the Capitol!"

* * *

**I am so excited for the next chapter! :D**

**Review please... Thanks!**


End file.
